


Double Time

by GothicGirl_1331



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Diphallic double penetration, Hux has two dicks and Kylo is Thirsty, Knotting, M/M, Size Queen Kylo, cause I’ve got zero(0) motivation for a normal ficlet, human!kylo, humans don’t have the A/B/O heirarchy but Arkanians do, it’s another KHK fill, xeno!alpha!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicGirl_1331/pseuds/GothicGirl_1331
Summary: For this prompt: Hix hides his mixed human/alien heritage, but he can’t keep upthe facade when Kylo start’s showing interest in him... because Hux has two  functional cocks in place of one and he wants very much to introduce them to Kylo.





	Double Time

It’s not common knowledge or even rare knowledge among the First Order and her sheer mass of troops that a non-human leads their main flagship. General Hux has fought impossible battles to get where he was, and he would not stand for it to be taken from him because of a eugenic approach to recruiting, even if non-humans weren’t entirely excluded. He hides away his strangeness behind stiff uniforms and harsh white lights that leech the color from his skin, making him appear sickly, but human. That was good enough.

Until now, however. Twenty-odd years of secrecy and careful deception, suddenly teetering on the whim of a boy in a man’s body and his damned daddy issues.

“You- I’m sorry, _what_ -?” He gapes at the younger man.

Ren almost rolls his eyes. “Have you never been propositioned for sex by an equal ranking person, General?”

Stars, Hux would love to backhand that stupid look off his face. “You don’t just ask someone if they’d like to fuck you in the ass later, Ren. You- _kriff_ and I thought Mitaka was tactless.”

“That’s not a yes, or a no.”

“No, Ren, I’m sorry, but I’m far too busy.” He shakes his head, though a tiny seed of regret digs into some part of his soul. The apprentice Force user, dressed as he was in his tight training clothes, wasn’t lacking in any aspect, with thick legs and a toned, full ass to support a well-muscled torso. Hux would be lying if he told himself he didn’t want to fuck the man, but. Well.

Kylo pouted, almost indiscernible save for the slight movement of his mouth, and Hux misses what he says, thinking about things they’d never actually get to do.

Unless...

“If-“ he pauses. “And only _if_ \- there was some way it could work out, there would have to be... some very confidential information exchanged.”

Kylo raises an incredulous eyebrow. “Look, I just want to get fucked into the mattress, not learn your life story.”

“It’s not a fucking secret swap, Ren, it’s something I’m not sure you’d keep quiet about.” He rolls his eyes now, slightly irate. “I’m not going to waste my time, however, if you cannot keep your damned mouth shut.”

Ren regards him quietly, his emotions churning in the depths of his eyes. “I’m not some gossipy tramp, Armitage. I’ve got nobody to gossip to even if I was.” The softer, slightly hurt tone did nothing to stir much reaction in the redhead, but he was no longer bristling.

“Then come to my quarters tomorrow, 1600; I expect you showered and clean.”

The Force user smiled and gave a mock salute, re-donning his mask and leaving Hux’s office. The aforementioned man dropped into his chair, sighing and running a hand over his face, letting his mind run awry with the thoughts he’d had to forcibly ignore earlier; images of his younger co-commander with both of the General’s cocks buried deep in his hole, cum painted across his thighs and spent dick as Hux pumps him full of his own release, keeping him wet and full with the twin knots thickening in his underwear right now. He takes in a ragged breath, roughly palming himself through his pants, hissing a long breath through his nose before he went back to his reports.

The next night, a little over an hour after the shift change at 1400, Hux is staring at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should call this off. Relatively, he wasn’t terribly strange, save for the blue-green tint to his skin under the more natural-looking lights of his private quarters, coupled with the two currently soft members between his legs and the brightening of his hair, going from a brassy kind of orange to a brilliant coppery color. Just strange enough on his mother’s part that he’d learned early on the proper ways to hide.

He sighs and dresses in long sleep clothes, sitting at the bar (one of two luxuries afforded him by his rank, the other being the proper water bathing facilities,) and pouring a drink, waiting.

Kylo is punctual, at least; the chime at the door comes just shy of 1600, and Hux opens the door off his holopad, calling him inside. The younger man is dressed rather similarly to himself, if more exposed.

The brunet stops just short of the desk, examining him. “That’s new.”

Hux laughs, the sound dry as chalk. “Never seen a native Arkanian, have you?”

Kylo shakes his head. “Seen plenty of other xenos, though. You’re rather tame looking.”

The redhead rolls his eyes, slamming the last half of his drink. “Unless you’re frequently in bed with many of them, darling, you’ve hardly seen anything.”

Ren shrugs. “I’m interested in seeing what you’ve to offer in comparison to the few humanoid men I’ve been with; so far, at least in my experience, xenos tend to be far better than humans.” He crosses to the bar, leaning on the polished black surface. “I like your coloring; fits your personality.”

The General laughs. “I figured you were one of those deviants that liked strange things, but xenophile wasn’t one of them.” He reaches out, gripping the man’s lower jaw gently, turning his head different ways as if inspecting him. “Have much experience with double penetration?”

“Once; couple of saurians showed me a lovely weekend.” He bites gently on the tip of Hux’s thumb as it slips between his lips, sucking softly on the digit.

“Saurians? Really, Ren, you ought to have some standards, even being the depraved little whore you are.” He pulls back from him, making a soft clicking sound in his throat as he steps behind him, pressing between his shoulder blades until his chest hit the cold granite, pressing against him so the other could feel both half-mast erections against him, feeling the faint tremor that the broad body gave under his hands. “You sure you can handle me? Because I’m not at all gentle.”

“I wouldn’t have sought you out if I wanted gentle, General.” Ren’s voice is just a little strained, as if he’s forcing himself to stay present.

“Then we’ll be fine.” He steps back, swatting the man none too gently. “Follow.”

For once, the brunet has nothing to add, hurrying after the other; the General’s bedroom is far from spartan, with a wide bed and one wall serving as the viewport, looking out into the inky nothingness of space, speckled with stars and quasars and entire solar systems, removed from them but open to them all the same. Hux makes a sharper clicking noise, and Kylo stops in front of him, waiting. Watching.

He smirks, his grin predatory as he looks the man over again. “Let me see you, pretty boy. _All_ of you.”

The brunet is all too happy to oblige, discarding the tank top and leggings, leaving him bare under Hux’s gaze, save for a tiny pair of black briefs that do little to hide any part of him from the older man’s eyes. The cool eyes in question trace over him like a predator looks for the perfect weakness to exploit. Instead of instructing him again, the General simply reaches out and hooks his fingers into the elastic, sliding them down his legs, palms smoothing almost reverently over his skin, watching the other’s face carefully as he wrapped a hand around him, the entire shaft sitting thick and warm in his hand, the tip just peeking out of his grip.

“Tell me what you want.” He rubs his thumb in tiny circles on the tip, smearing the beads of precum over his member as he bit and mouthed at his sides and stomach. “Or am I going to have to occupy that pretty mouth for you?”

He watches Ren’s Adam’s apple bob, delighting in the conflicted look on his face and continuing to tease his cute cock, digging his thumbnail into the glans; the broken little whine he received for his efforts made his mind up for him, and he pulled the knight down onto the bed, claiming the space between his splayed legs. He takes his time for a bit, letting his hands roam over the younger man, familiarizing himself with the hard muscle of his thighs, the way his ass was just soft enough to have a bit of bounce when played with. He leaves his marks, ring shaped bruises of teeth on the smooth plane of his back, his shoulders, and up along his neck, pressing three fingers into that wet mouth and making good on his threat, his other hand dipping low to ghost his fingers over the man’s hole; he was already slick and open, and just for the sake of teasing him, he slid three fingers into him, spreading them as far as he could.

“I bet I could just slick myself and slide right into you.” He presses sharp teeth into the bared line of his neck, pulling back from him entirely to divest himself of his shirt, pushing his thighs further apart as he grabs condoms and the bottle of lubricant from his nightstand. “Seems like you’ve been properly prepared, haven’t you?”

The knight shivers a little when he drips the cold lubricant over his hole, spreading it around with his fingers before slowly pressing two into him, curling them sharp into his prostate. “Just a proper ex-Republic whore, I would’ve expected better from Leia Organa’s son.”

“Fuck you-“ He gets a long middle finger flipped up at him, but the red flush spreading rapidly down his chest says much more, and the General laughs coldly in his ear. “Oh, no, pretty boy; that’s not how this works.”

He pumps his fingers in and out of him, adding a fourth, stretching him enough that he’d have little risk of tearing him by fucking him, though it’d still be a tight fit to get both knots in him. Standing, he roughly flipped the other onto his stomach, manhandling him until he was near folded in half, legs spread and his ass up in the air; Hux shoved his pants down to mid thigh and rolled both rubbers onto his lengths, human in shape, but twice the average length and girth, with ridged heads and shafts, then added a generous bit of lube to his hand, stroking both his cocks from root to tip and resting them against the other man’s entrance, teasing him. “Last chance to back out.” He’s partially sarcastic, partially serious, rubbing gentle circles on the man’s flank with his clean hand.

Ren, in response, shifts forward a bit, offering himself with flushed skin and a challenge in his eyes that the Arkanian refused to back down from; he grips his hair in one hand and snaps his hips, burying himself to the root and giving the other little time to adjust before he’s properly fucking him, smirking at the way the force user whined, his hole stretched wet and red around the thick shafts splitting him open, relishing in how the man under him was beginning to sound like a half-credit prostitute, rocking his hips back against Hux’s to try and take him deeper.

“Kriff, look at you,” Hux growls, pinning him with a hard pressure on his hips, rutting into him hard and deep. “The Supreme Leader’s prize pet, mewling and whining like a bitch in heat for a /halfbreed./ What would your master say to you if he saw this, huh?” He grips that ridiculously thick, soft hair and wrenches Ren’s head back, giving him absolutely no leverage as he mercilessly fucked him. “All that power, wasted on a weak little cocksleeve like you; how you ever made it here without ending up used as nothing but a hole, I don’t know.” He bit hard claims into his shoulders, staving off his orgasm as best he can as his knots swell, opening the knight up even more with each thrust in and drag out.

Ren looks up at him, face pressed into the sheets; his eyes are dark and a little glassy, but there’s a little bit of confusion there, too, as if he’s trying to figure out what was happening. Hux doesn’t bother explaining, either, continuing to fuck him as deep as he could; the sheer shock on Ren’s face when both finally popped inside him, locking them together, was perhaps the sweetest thing Hux had ever seen cross the other man’s face, but it was the sudden, unyielding pressure on his prostate that had him cumming in ropes over the sheets, and it only took a few more thrusts for Hux to spill into the condoms, digging his nails into his hips hard, letting go as he catches his breath, smoothing a hand down the other’s back as he shakes slightly. Carefully, mindful of his own discomfort and the very obvious discomfort his cocommander was in, he laid them on their sides out of the mess and rubbed his side. “Are you alright?”

“Did you just knot me-?” The Force user was uncharacteristically quiet as he spoke. Hux resisted the urge to laugh and nosed at the back of his neck, pressing a soft kiss there. “Yes, I did; Arkanians have a... very different structure than humans. Rather than just male or female, there are secondary sex characteristics that will develop and determine whether they are an ‘alpha’ or an ‘omega,’ both being categorized with different developed traits; an alpha will usually color more towards reds, while an omega is more blue; where an alpha’s cock has a knot, an omega’s doesn’t, they have slick glands to ease penetration, and they have heats, maybe three or four times a year, where they and their mate will hopefully concieve a child.” He lets his hand rest on his hip.

“Okay...” He sounds like a curious child trying to put together his next question. “So... what purpose does the knot have, exactly?”

“If you were an omega,” he sighs slighlty. “My knots would serve to keep my cum in your womb so that it would take and you’d have my children. But as you aren’t, I suppose that it’s to satisfy your size queen tendencies.” He nips at his neck. “Any more stupid questions?”

“Why the fuck didn’t I proposition you sooner?”


End file.
